The present invention relates to ion mobility spectrometers (IMS's) and more particularly to a method and apparatus for introducing the effluent from a gas chromatograph into an ion mobility spectrometer.
The use of an ion mobility spectrometer in combination with a gas chromatograph employing, for example, a capillary on a packed separating column, is a well established technique.